New Terrors Unleashed
by thatcutebarbiegirl28
Summary: What happens when The Hunger Games gets a little twist? Can Katniss handle these little terrors or will she go insane from every little thing she encounters? How about the blonde baker boy Peeta? Oh & we can't forget about our favorite career. Cato. How will these little twists & turns differ the outcome? Or will all be the same?
1. Chapter 1

***A/N : So dolls, I write for you, so please enjoy. I don't only write for you though, I write for myself as an escape & as I'm sure we all need that sometimes. Well, here goes another one! **

** XOXO, thatcutebarbiegirl28**

_Find shelter. Stay balanced. Find food. __**20 seconds. **__Look for a water source. Don't trust anyone. __**14 seconds.**__ Focus. Focus. Breathe. Relax. Don't relax too much. Be aware of your surroundings. __**8 seconds. **__Don't look. Bow & arrow. Get ready… __**0. **__GO! _

And with that I was off. My feet taking off, almost too fast for my body. Getting to the bow & arrow is my one & only goal so far. Well besides staying alive. Looking around I see many lifeless bodies that just a few seconds ago belonged to young hopefuls hoping to win the Hunger Games. _Damn Katniss, focus. _Regaining my focus on what I need to I now realize that the bow & arrow are gone, but as soon as I turn there's a knife headed towards my body. Grabbing around me for a quick shield I feel a bag. Quickly I pick it up and cover my body. Doing a 180 with the bag still covering me, I clutch it and run for the woods. It seems as if I've been running for eternity but then I spot a familiar face. Peeta. He must've seen the knife stuck in my bag because he rushes over quickly examining me over with his eyes.

"Not even an hour into this and you almost got yourself killed," He quickly whispers in a hushed tone, "I thought you were better than this." Before I can object he's looking over my body once again making sure I wasn't harmed by that knife.

"Peeta, listen to me. I'm fine. It was just a surprise." I quickly answer as I move his hands away.

"Alright, alright," He tells me, throwing his hands up in defeat, "But you really should take that advice Haymitch gave us." Before I can say anything else the blonde baker vanishes before I even have the chance to get back into my right mind set. Deciding that it's not a good idea to stay still for too long I start to hike along. That's all I've been doing all day. Just hiking and trying to find shelter. Before I know what's happening the darkness takes over the sky. Resting sounds pretty good at the moment so I use my skill to lift myself into a high tree and settle into my temporary home for the night.

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" _

That was all I heard. Then a few seconds later laughter and taunting had started. I know those voices. It was the careers. Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove. Looking down in the general direction that the horrid noise came from I see them in their little group, huddled around the now lifeless body of another dead tribute.

"And the next lucky victim is….. the boy from 12!" Clove practically screams and then runs off with Marvel on her heels. I on the other hand let out a small gasp and struggle to keep my place in the branch I'm currently residing in.

"Wait…" Cato whispers to Glimmer.

"What?" She retorts anxiously, "We're going to get separated and then we won't be as strong!|"

"I heard something. Keep quite." He commands as he circles the group of trees, glancing up here and there.

"Oh Ca-," Glimmer starts, "There's nothing there! Now let's go before they get too far ahead!" She exclaims as she grabs the bow & arrows from the ground and tugs on Cato's arm.

"Alright." He reluctantly agrees. Taking another quick look back he sees the spear that the other tribute left behind, but before he can go and grab it Glimmer is pulling him in the opposite direction. Once I'm sure they've left I collect my items and jump down from the limb of the tree. I start off in the opposite direction but then I remember the spear that the careers forgot about. Rushing back I hope it's still there. It's not. In its place though are the bow & its arrows. Walking slowly towards them, I feel relieved. I quickly bend down and grab the weapons that rightfully belong to me. Wait, they couldn't be here. Glimmer had them.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart?" A nasty voice echoes from behind me. Turing around I see Glimmer standing there along with the rest of the careers.

"I can't believe you just walked into this trap!" Clove exclaims as she sharpens her knife on a rock near her. I'm speechless. For once in my life I am honestly speechless.

***I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to get the first chapter up! I promise the other chapters will be longer! But for now you'll have to enjoy this! Reviews would be oh so helpful too! **

** XOXO, thatcutebarbiegirl28**


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N : Well here you are, back for more? Just down below is just what you're looking for. Enjoy.**

** XOXO, thatcutebarbiegirl28**

"So," Clove starts, "Any last words?" Just as she was about to get up, something in the trees start to rustle. Clove being usual self just ignores it and stands up but before she can move, a knife comes her way and goes straight through her heart. The cold bitch deserved to die anyways so I wasn't really upset, but for the other careers I couldn't tell their thoughts on what had just happened. I zone in and out of reality once again, sometimes hearing things about how it was specifically one of their faults for her fatal death. Finally, the careers turning on each other. I very carefully sneak away but then stop when I am still close enough to see and hear their conversation. I start to think about how her death may have affected the games. Maybe they'll split up and turn on each other earlier and then they'll all become weaker. Maybe we can get rid of them easier now, but then I quickly change that we to I. I have no allies. I have no friends. It's just me. After a while of sitting there and watching the drama unfold I get bored and wander off, deeper into the forest. Later on that day a thought had occurred to me. Who had killed Clove? And why?

"I think she went this way." A deep voice says, getting closer and closer with each step. Quickly I snap out of my train of thought and zone in on what's going on. With my slick instincts I crawl up and into a tree for protection from whoevers coming my way.

"No! You're wrong Marvel. I told you she went the other way!" I could make out her voice. Glimmer. She was Cloves best friend. Don't ask me how you could even make a friend in these games let alone a best friend but they did and now Glimmer was probably seeking revenge.

"You're both wrong. She probably climbed up a tree and waited until we left you idiots." Cato finally chimes in. Again, the threesome goes at it as I sit up in my tree. Watching. Waiting. Hours later they finally disperse their separate ways and then I climb down. Where could they be? I'm now fully aware of my surroundings. Paying attention to where the careers may be, to where Peeta might be ( if he's still alive that is), where I step, my actions. The heat is really getting to me. The game makers control practically everything in the games, besides what the tributes do and where they go. And that means that they can make it scalding hot to uncomfortably cold. Right now I'd say it's about 60 some degrees. Going into my own little world now I become careless. Soon enough I find myself wandering aimlessly and I finally make my way to a water source. Good thing too because my water is almost gone. Sitting by the water I suddenly feel relaxed. Just listening to the wind, the subtle movement of the water, and the songs of the birds. Just moments after, a few pebbles fly into the water and splash me just a little. Turning around I see the little girl from district 11. Rue.

"Katniss…" She says in a hushed tone, carefully approaching me. She walks out from the brush that was hiding her. I turn to face her fully and I start to get up but then stop dead in my tracks.

"He sent me to look for you." She tells me.

"Who's he?" I ask her back quickly.

"The boy from your district." She replies to me in more of a hushed tone than before. Suddenly I can feel my face go from burning hot to completely cool in a matter of seconds.

"What about him?" I ask shyly.

"Well he just told me to go find you and bring you back…" She starts off louder but then softly drifts off.

"Aright," I tell her, "Let's go."

***Again, I'm sorry this is so short. I want to keep updating and just sometimes I feel these are good places to start. Other chapters will be longer though. Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N : Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've honestly been just so busy. Well here. Enjoy. **

** XOXO, thatcutebarbiegirl28**

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I ask her quickly and quietly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Yes, I'm positive." She answers but stops dead in her tracks. Turning around I can see her getting worried.

"Rue, are you sure?" It quickly comes out of my mouth.

"Yes Katniss, I'm positive! Actually this is the spot he told me to bring you to as a matter of fact." She says as she turns back around.

"Well alright." I tell her. If he's nowhere to be found there's three options. 1, he got killed and they already came for him. 2, he saw someone else coming so he had to hide or leave. 3, it was all a trap. Well, the first option is clearly out because the cannon didn't go off. The second option I ruled out after I searched practically the whole area with Rue and there was no sign of him. That only left the third option, which meant I had fallen into another trap. Usually I'm much brighter than this but obviously someone else in this game is much smarter than I.

"Well well well, if it isn't the girl on fire." I turn around and find myself face to face with Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, and Rue.

"What do you want?" I ask them, obviously not thinking. They want me dead.

"We want you dead." Marvel tells me as he plays with a knife just as Clove did.

"For killing her. We want our revenge." Cato finally says to me as he slowly approaches me.

"She was never supposed to die." Glimmer tells me. Fire in her eyes, wanting revenge on the girl who had killed her best friend. Ignoring them I turn to Rue.

"You were in on all this?" I ask her in a hushed tone just loud enough for her to hear.

"They promised me they would keep me safe…" She replies to me in the same tone I had used towards her.

"Rue," I tell her gently as I reach out for her, "What do you think they were going to do with you after they had killed everyone else and they were the only ones left?" I finish and make space between us.

"I… I didn't really think about that…" She states, now flustered. Stepping away from their group she makes more and more space and less between us.

"Alright enough of this!" Marvel yells disrupting the silence that had once existed here. He throws the knife he was holding and it misses my head by about half an inch. Seeing his expression on his face I can clearly see how shocked he is to have missed. He did train with the "supposed" best after all. Next thing I know Glimmer is getting her knife ready, but instead of throwing it at me she comes charging at me. Quickly I grab her wrists and toss her to the ground. Wrestling her for the knife, there are punches thrown and kicks that are involved. No one even thought about stopping it. They stood there watching the whole thing go down and didn't even care. They were like wild animals watching two other creatures fighting for a piece of meat. Sure enough, I finally get the knife from her and slit her throat, then I take the knife and put it in front of myself for self-defense. Sure as hell I wasn't going through that again.

"You bitch." Marvel tells me with a cold distant look on his face.

"You're going to pay for that one 'girl on fire'." Cato mimics me and with that both boys trudge back from where they came. I find myself alone again with Rue. She looks up at me with a look of confusion on her face. I already know she's wondering why I didn't kill her when I had the chance. Not even speaking a word to the little one from District 11 I know she understands why and before I have the chance to change my mind she flees the scene and back into the dense forest. Man this game really messes with your mind. Deciding it was a bad idea to be standing in an open area I finally decided to drag myself and find a nice tree to stay in. After a while I find one, climb up, and stay there. I watch for other tributes and listen for anything that would tell me where Peeta could be. Going deeper into thought I wonder why Rue would go and do that. Wonder if Peeta is okay. Wait, this is a single victor "game" I tell myself. I shouldn't be caring about others. Maybe I did like him. Maybe I didn't. Who knows. Honestly though I just wanted to get out of here alive. I'm not sure if it's the second or third day, however I can already tell the games are starting to change me. I can feel the change happening and not in a good way either. Snapping out of my thinking I realize night has fallen upon us and now their showing the tributes that have lost their lives today and with everyone comes the familiar boom of the cannon.

"You're so stupid. I don't even know how you could be a career!" A familiar husky voice yells at another who then screams back something that's quite as vile right back. Looking down I see my favorite people there. Marvel and Cato. Surprisingly they both go separate ways after throwing a few punches and curses. Deciding I've had enough of being in trees I hope down unaware that someone was still there. Cato. '

"So," He starts, " Wanna get to the final two with me?" He asks with a sly smile plastered across his face.

"Why should I trust you?" I question him, anger in my voice. "You've already tried to kill me two times and who says you won't try again? After all the third time is the charm, right?" I finish off angrier than when I had started.

"Because, you should just trust me." He answers back.

"Well that was a great answer as to why I should trust you." I tell him, sarcasm in my tone. I turn to storm away but he grabs my fore arm before I can get away.

"Alright listen here," He starts, "People in this game aren't who they say they are. You shouldn't trust people who you do and you should trust people that you think you shouldn't. There are clues all over here Katniss. I'm not who you think I am. Rue isn't who you think she is. Clove and Glimmer weren't who you thought they were. You especially need to beware of that kid from your district. He's not one to trust. Be careful Katniss." He lectures me, his face only centimeters away from mine. Before I can say anything else to him though, I try to process all of this into my mind. Once it is, I come back to the game and reality of where I am. Searching around with my eyes he is nowhere to be found.

***I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. Promise the next chapter will be up before this upcoming Saturday! **

** XOXO, thatcutebarbiegirl28**


End file.
